Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 30
Seafolk Village Head back to Seafolk Village, where you can ask for a ride to Exeggutor Island. They have plenty of boats, after all. Simply speak to Mina when you're ready to go. The chief of the seafolk will deliver you to Exeggutor Island. Exeggutor Island It's not long before you discover how Exeggutor Island got its name. It's populated by , and these towering creatures seem to be acting up even more than usual. During the first visit here, it'll always be raining; otherwise it's clear except during the hours after midnight, when it rains. On Exeggutor Island, you'll find the flute you need to try to reach Alola's Legendary Pokémon. However, a group of rowdy Exeggutor are standing in your way and preventing you from exploring the rest of the island. Go up to the first one in your path to try to see what's the matter with it. When you do, you'll end up battling off a that was apparently troubling the poor Exeggutor. When you've chased off that Pinsir, the Exeggutor seems relieved. You can explore the island, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of a flute. Since you aren't going anywhere else, relieve the other two Exeggutor of the Pinsir bothering them. Once they're all feeling at peace, one of them heads up to the northern end of the island. Go see what it's up to, and it'll help you reach the high part of the island, which leads to the / ! Claim it, and you'll be ready to go back to Seafolk Village with the chief. With the flute in hand, your next destination is Vast Poni Canyon. A long and difficult trek awaits you there, so be sure your team is well-balanced and ready to go. Return to Ancient Poni Path. Ancient Poni Path Go north to reach the canyon's entrance, where trouble in the form of Team Skull awaits you. |} Plumeria appears after the smoke clears, but she isn't here to fight. Instead, she admires your conviction and apologizes for Team Skull's behavior. Plumeria can't help you through the canyon ahead, but she can send you on your way with one last gift: the Z-Crystal, , and the hope that somehow you'll find a way to save Guzma. Lillie kindly heals your Pokémon so you can continue your journey to Vast Poni Canyon. Vast Poni Canyon The Vast Poni Canyon is made up of a dizzying series of open canyons and shadowy caves. Plenty of wild Pokémon live here, so be prepared. Also, if you want to evolve any , , or , this is one of the only places you'll be able to do it—the other being Blush Mountain on Ula'ula Island. Rejoin Hapu, and you'll have some unexpected visitors. The Ultra Recon Squad shows up, and they want to see if they're strong enough to do something about themselves—and they battle you to prove it. Ultra Sun= |} |-| Ultra Moon= |} Once everything's settled, Lillie makes sure you're ready and gives you a , as well as healing all your Pokémon. Grab in the small path to the left before heading onwards. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon